


Believe In What I See

by rdm_ation, theworldwhispers



Series: What I Already Knew [4]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, What I Already Knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/pseuds/theworldwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana spots someone out of place at Rachel's very pink party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe In What I See

**Author's Note:**

> Another by the lovely Brittany, written for a meme where characters were assigned numbers and chosen randomly. We then fell in love with Luna in this 'verse and decided she had to stay.

Everything is so… pink. Pink and sparkly and just — God, so girly it almost hurts. And apparently Sugar had made sure that a lot of people got the memo. Everyone, even the men of the kingdom, seems to be dressed in hues of pink and purple.

Santana is certain she’ll be picking glitter out of her hair for weeks. But as long as the princess is happy, then, well, she can’t be too upset. It means she has a job, at least.

That’s when she sees her. The one person there who seems so horribly out of place — dressed head to toe in gray. She cocks her head to the side and walks over, interrupting the other girl in the middle of her strange dance.

“You seem a bit morosely dressed for a party,” she notes. If a bit of a condescending tone sneaks in, she can’t be held responsible. As irritating as the crown princess can be, this is her day, and Santana will be damned if some random girl messes it up.

“Bit of a somber occasion, though, isn’t it?” the girl asks.

Santana raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her. ”Not really. Supposed to be a party, after all. The princess wants everyone to be happy.”

“Everyone but her?”

She feels like she’s been slapped. ”She is happy. Look at her.” They both look up to where the princess calmly rejects the hand of a man asking her to dance. Instead, she turns back to, of all people, the stable-hand, dancing the evening away in his arms.

“I am. Maybe you’re the one who’s looking, but not really seeing,” the other girl notes, her voice like the soft chime of a bell. ”There’s much more to happiness than ribbons and bows. No matter how much you dress her up like a prize, she’s still promised, isn’t she?”

Santana just frowns.

“Well, it was nice talking with you, miss. I hope you enjoy the party.” And with that, the other girl skips off, her long blonde curls bouncing behind her.

As she watches her go, Santana can’t help but think that maybe this random girl, this outsider to their kingdom, knows more about how they operate than all of them.


End file.
